


Mondays, Am I Right?

by jukori



Series: Chasing Shadows [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Demigod Diaries - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Children of the Big Three (Percy Jackson), Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Hurt, Jason to the Rescue, Mist-Bomb, More angst, Nico di Angelo is Awesome, One-Sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson is Awesome, Percy vs Nico, Pining, Puppy Love, Shenanigans, Stoll Brothers - Freeform, Unrequited Love, editing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukori/pseuds/jukori
Summary: Over the years the Stolls had many stupid ideas, but throwing a Mist-Bomb at Nico di Angelo takes the cake.
Relationships: Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: Chasing Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044039
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605784) by [betsib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsib/pseuds/betsib). 



> This plays before 'The Trials of Apollo'.

“You know what to do?” It whispered. 

A chill went down his spine. “Yeah.” The plan was simple enough.   
  
“Good,” another voice followed, barely able to contain its excitement.   
  
“You, uhm, got the stuff?” The kid asked, already regretting making a deal with those devils. 

Travis Stoll’s mouth curled upward as he handed the package over. A small price to pay, really.


	2. Chapter 2

  
“Pretty please.”

Percy sighed. The amount of puppy-dog eyes he was bombarded by was plain ridiculous. From all sides, tiny campers looked pleadingly up. He was surrounded, not just by his own pupils but Nico’s as well. 

A small girl's lips quivered. “With cherries on top,” she asked as sweet as sugar. 

Oh gods’, Percy could feel his already questionable resolve dwindled. A little help, he mouthed at Nico, who stood next to him. 

“I don’t know,” the son of Hades replied clearly reluctant. He’d been strangely quiet so far. 

“Show don’t tell?” Another kid butted in. “That’s what you’re always preaching.”

Awww, the tiny rascals had been listening after all, Percy thought touched. Maybe a friendly match wouldn’t be so bad. You know, for practice. He was getting restless anyway. It had been quite some time since his latest quest, and he could tell Nico was feeling the same. They both itched for a fight. 

“Don’t we have to be prepared for the real world? You’re the strongest and smartest demigods there ever were. Please help,” they buttered them up. 

And yup, Percy’s ego was on board. Nico on the other hand needed a little more convincing. Flattery seldom worked on him.

“Just this once?” 

They were awfully determined today. 

“Nico?” Percy asked. 

“Hmmm.” The boy’s expression was guarded. He twisted the skull ring on his finger and stopped as soon as he realized what he was doing. 

“Oh, come on grumpy old man,” The son of Poseidon grinned. Resistance was futile and prolonging this charade seemed pointless. “Or are you scared you can’t keep up with my awesomeness?” He drew his pen. 

“The opposite Jackson,” Nico snorted. “Mmkay, I guess one round can’t hurt.” His hands closed around his own sword hilt. As if he could say no to Percy Jackson. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
The noises surrounding them got louder and louder, cheering and rooting for the demigods at the action’s core. Seeing those two go toe-to-toe was a rare spectacle. Usually, nothing good came from children of the Big Three fighting. Today might prove to be an exception. Suspiciously quick the seats of the arena were flooded with all kinds of onlookers- and wait, were the Hermes-kids selling ice cream and freaking hot-dogs? 

Percy and Nico didn’t notice. Carefully they kept their eyes on each other, ignoring all lifeforms around and taking their sweet, sweet time. Tense muscles, clenched jaws, tight lips - under the surface seethed something feral. They looked like two predators, ready to pounce, and neither of them would have it any other way. 

“10 Bucks on Jackson,” came an excited voice from the front row. 

“In your dreams! 20 on the Ghost King.”

Percy turned Riptide ever so slightly in his grip. “Ready to dance?” He taunted good-natured and stopped circling the younger boy. In one large stride, the son of Poseidon lunged forward with his blade. For the first time in forever, it got a chance to taste the nightmare that was stygian iron. The crowd roared! 

“A little eager, aren’t we?” Nico teased in return as he parried one blow after another. They were wide and impulsive but held enough strength to not be underestimated. “Though, I like the spirit.” 

So far both were simply testing the waters. The older demigod’s movement got bigger and more powerful as he gained momentum. Shamelessly he exploited his advantage in size to force his opponent back. Nico let him have his fun. 

“And I like you going down,” Percy laughed. 

His words were followed by another mighty swing from up high. This time tho Nico sidestepped. In one fluid motion, he swept his legs from under the teen, making Percy lose his balance and kissing the ground. 

“Already ahead of you. As usual.” 

Without hesitation, the prince of the underworld went for the kill. 

At last second, Percy rolled out of the way. He grinned up at the son of Hades, dirt sticking to his golden skin, his hair a tousled mess, and eyes deep as the sea. Nico gulped. 

“Not bad short stuff,” Percy complimented before returning the favor and kicking him right into the knee pit. 

With a curse as well as an embarrassing loud thud, Nico landed on his butt. They exchanged a glance and simultaneously got up on their feet. 

“Let's get serious.” Percy rotated his shoulder, stretching his arms properly to showcase his intimidatingly perfect biceps.

Nico rolled his eyes at the flashy display. “Please don’t take off your clothes.” He had seen Jason and Percy do it plenty of times whenever they trained together. Percy stripping was the last thing he needed.   
  
“Don’t listen to him!” Someone in the audience yelled.  
  
Percy turned towards his fans and winked while suggestively lifting his shirt. This time Nico chose to attack first - it was pure self-defense. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Nico took his breath away. Literally. Fast and hard it hit him. Man, for such a scrawny guy he could pack quite a punch. The son of Hades pierced through his defense, narrow and precise and in complete control. It was mesmerizing to watch. If Percy hadn’t been on the receiving side of the blade he would have enjoined it even more. But frankly, he was busy enough escaping the pointy end of Nico’s nightmare sword as it was. 

By now Percy’s arms throbbed, and he felt the increasing weight of his own weapon. Shit. He was losing more and more ground and his opponent was showing no signs of slowing down. Swayed by a current as constant as the tide Percy had to be careful not to drown in Nico’s rhythm. He needed to break the pace. And that quickly. But how? There was no room for counterattacks. He just couldn’t find an opening, so he decided to try it the old-fashioned way - trash talk.

“Is this all you - Whoa!” the hero of Olympus shrieked. Nico almost managed to slash across his cheek. That would have made for one ugly cut.

Percy retreated further and from there, things got better and better. Sadly not for him. Before he knew it he was trapped up against a wall. Perfect. Too bad Nico didn’t seem in the mood to make prisoners. Percy took what would have been his last step and nearly tripped. The heck? Who in their right mind would leave - the son of Poseidon looked down. Something complicated happened with his face that ultimately ended in a sly grin. The thirsty man was given water.

“Poor fool,” he stalled the other boy in the only way he could think of. ”You’re no match for my brains!” 

Nico’s lips twitched in amusement.

“Oh my gods’, did he just smile?” A camper asked baffled.

“I’d be in real trouble if you ever used it,” Nico countered without missing a beat and Percy laughed. Such a nerd. 

“That can be arranged.” His voice dripped with confidence.

Too late Nico realized what was going on. “You gotta to be kidding me!”

The lid of the half-full water bottle at Percy’s feet exploded, releasing a miniature fountain of occasional insight that was promptly used as a water whip.

Nico’s black sword was smacked out of his hand and for the second time the son of Hades landed in the dirt. Not that it mattered. He lived by the motto ‘Fall seven times, Stand up eight’. However, there was only so much humiliation he could bear per day.

“You cheated!?” Nico accused Percy who was now looming over him.

“Pirate,” the other blurted out. Nico’s confused expression told him his joke fell short and Percy made a mental u-turn.

“Let's keep it real. For the kids,” he said, seeing himself already as the winner.“They have to learn eventually. There are no rules. Nothing is true, everything is permitted.”

Nico frowned but kept quiet during Percy’s pseudo monologue. The conditions weren’t ideal, not much to work with between the cloudless sky and the arena's flat terrain. That would have to change. 

“For the kids,” he then agreed, with a sweet, amicable tone that promised nothing but a rigorous death, before seamlessly dissolving into the shadow the sea prince himself cast.

Oh no. Percy screwed up. He should have finished him when he had the chance. The son of Poseidon could feel the vibration in the atmosphere, hear the low cracks of tectonic plates shifting. His fingers clutched around the tiny plastic bottle in his hand, while what wasn’t much more than the content of a glass of water hovered wobbly in midair. Crap. Percy did not think this through.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Percy's bangs were plastered to his forehead. Sweat ran down his face while adrenaline pulsed along his veins. The son of Poseidon opened his eyes and met Nico's. Hastily he lifted his arm. Riptide blocked dutiful, though not without quivering between its owner's fingers. Nico jumped back into the dark, exposing himself no more than necessary which made follow-ups basically impossible.

His situation seemed dire. The earth was littered with shallow pits and high rocks, where the son of Hades had ripped and pushed at its crust. Nico had morphed the arena into a wicked labyrinth of shadows - his personal playground.

"How? How are you still standing?" Percy yelled into the void. He was panting hard, but with the amount and frequency Nico roamed between the different realms he should have been out of juice long ago.

"Conceal don't feel," the other grunted while attacking once again.

He was smirking but Percy could see his legs tremble. A small mercy he supposed. Still, the younger wasn't giving him a proper chance to catch his breath, let alone concentrate to come up with a plan of his own. He had to think of something fast. His strained muscles agreed wholeheartedly. The water had been a good start yet it wasn't enough. He needed - Black iron came dangerously close cleaving his midsection in half. Damn. If he hadn't transformed the liquid at his disposal to support his armor and protect his vitals it would have been game over. Nico slipped so easily through his defenses right into his personal space. Percy swore he felt the odem of death ghost over his skin as soon as the son of Hades made contact. But he couldn't quite grasp it. Whenever he tried Nico was gone. He needed more time. That's it, Percy thought. 

Suddenly there were tufts of curly hair at the edge of his vision mixed with the sound of cut air. Nico's next attempt took him truly by surprise. Gods’ someone should put a bell on the kid. Not that it mattered. The impact that followed made Percy's bones rattle. Nonetheless, a nasty bruise would be worth it. Victory was close. He could taste it. The black sword engulfed by water proved him right. It didn't budge due to increasing water-pressure and with it his owner was also stuck. 

For a moment there the boy didn't know what to do. Fight or flight? It wasn't really a question. When push came to shove the answer was clear. Without a second thought, the son of Hades abandoned his weapon.

"Ow!" Percy cursed as he withdrew, stumbling and rubbing furiously at his eyes.

Nico had just thrown a fist full of dirt right into his freaking face. Talk about playing by the rules. Blinded Percy swung his sharp piece of metal around in the vague hope to cut something or at least keep Nico at bay until he was able to see again. Surprisingly this worked. Just not in the way intended.

The ground beneath his feet quivered. A fissure opened. And Percy felt the pull. He held on to his tiny bottle for dear life. The earth was swallowing him! Deeper and deeper the unyielding maelstrom of sand and gravel took him. It would draw him under. His armor bend and moaned, his chest tightened, and oh gods' - Percy panicked. He was going to be buried alive! He was drowning, and - and then it stopped? Percy blinked. The dirt didn't move an inch higher than his belly button.

"There. Done. You're dead Aqua-Boy," Nico joked, sounding utterly exhausted.

"Aren't you overdoing it?" The son of Poseidon couldn't help but laugh in relief. The color on his face slowly returned to normal.

"You started it," Nico muttered, picking up his sword and securing it to his belt as if he had all the time in the world.

"True," Percy agreed innocent. Nothing was more efficient to kick-start his brain than a near-death experience - once he recovered from the shock. "Well then let me finish it too," he grinned while squeezing the object in his hand as hard as he could. It wasn't as good as a sea-shell but with enough effort, it might do the trick.

Nico's head twisted. He caught a glimpse of Percy, focused and determined and incredibly smug before a giant blast of water was aimed in his direction.

"Shit!" He managed to raise a shield from the soil which was holding strong for a solid 30 seconds and then crumbled, like a sandcastle crushed by the wrath of an entire ocean. The water came through, throwing him back and almost knocking him out in the process. Up and down changed so fast the whole concept nearly became meaningless. Oxygen, on the other hand gradually climbed up on his to-do-list.

When the whirlpool vanished Nico all but hacked out his lungs. He looked like a wet kitten. A wet, muddy, and very very angry kitten. His eyes were glowing with an underworldly shimmer and Percy took a step back. Involuntary he lifted his arms in a gesture of peace. He'd just poked the bear.

Out of the blue, a high-pitched scream disturbed the match. Both demigods haltered in their movements, instantly searching together for the imminent threat. Only now they truly became aware of how big their audience got. The arena was filled to the brim. There were countless campers, countless drenched campers, with soaked t-shirts clinging to their bodies. Some guys began wolf-whistling, and a huge amount of catcalls echoed all over the place followed by lots of livid yelling.

"Ups."

"Oh gods', Jackson, did you just - " Nico face-palmed. Leave it to Percy Jackson to turn an epic battle of the mightiest demigods in existence into a wet t-shirt contest.

The son of Poseidon laughed madly at the chaos and Nico had a hard time not to join in as well. 

"So, you're giving up?" Percy bugged because he was the worst.

"Fine. Whatever." Nico concentrated and stomped his feet, returning the ground to his former flat glory. "I think I had enough for today," he said and staggered lightly. 

"Nice! That was-"

"Percy! Nico!" Their students interrupted as they stormed towards them.

"That was awesome!" They exclaimed. "The coolest thing ever!"

"I was going to say questionable physics, but yeah of course it was awesome," Percy grinned.  



	6. Chapter 6

  
After the turmoil had settled they’d dismissed their class and both heroes headed to the forge. Nico insisted on getting the dents in Percy’s armor fixed. 

“Seriously, how did you even survive so far? Taking care of your gear is part of the basics.”

“Annabeth,” the son of Poseidon shrugged sheepishly.   
  
“Right.” Nico looked away. “That explains it.” 

An uncomfortable pause followed. Neither of them spoke until Percy couldn’t take it anymore. 

“You’re pretty good with the sword.” The display of Nico’s skills had been indeed impressive. Long gone were the days when Nico’s breastplate was six sizes too big and his helmet would use every opportunity to slide over his face. 

“It’s called training Jackson.” Nico rolled his eyes but seemed pleased. “You just gotta do it every day.”  
  
“You need a hobby.” Percy reached over and ruffled the boy’s hair in a way he knew Nico couldn’t quite bring himself to hate. A rare privilege only a few seemed to have. 

“I have a hobby.” 

He finally batted is his hand off.

“Brooding isn’t a hobby,” Percy kept on teasing lightheartedly.

“Oops, there it is.”

“There is what?”

“There is the thing you do where you put such little brainpower into what you’re saying that it shocks people into silence.” 

“Oi!”

Nico huffed when Percy shoved him in the ribs.

“You’re Impossible!”

“It’s kind of fun to do the impossible.” Percy smiled satisfied when Nico’s weird mood changed back to normal. “Hey, you got something on your face.” He motioned to the younger’s cheek.

Nico wiped over it. Of course, he chose the wrong side. Cute. “Wait, let me -”

He was so close. Nico was sure the other had to be deaf not to hear the hammering of his heartbeat. 

"Can I?" 

Nico didn't know what Percy was asking for, but his brain went, _anything_.

Percy’s callous fingers were brushing over his skin, rough and gentle and so freaking perfect. He tilted his head to the side and their gaze met. Percy was looking at him. It was a look that made Nico hot and cold at the same time. The blood in his ears roared, his heart sped up in a way his previous fight didn’t manage to do. He didn't have anything clever left to say.

A thumb rubbed over his cheekbone and Nico’s eyes kept straying to Percy’s lips. His chest constricted painfully. It wasn’t fair. He leaned into the touch when the world tilted unsteady. There was no hope. It didn't mean anything, even though it did. It had to. 

_Of all the mistakes I’ve made you’re my favorite,_ Nico thought. And then his world faded to black. Something just hit his right temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute Sunday fluff :3


	7. Chapter 7

  
“Nico!” Percy caught him before the boy could bash in his skull. 

“Urgh.” 

Not a second later Nico’s eyes fluttered back open. They were wide and unfocused. Shaky hands felt over the space where the projectile just landed and disappeared? Nico frowned. He blinked confused through his dark lashes. Someone was calling his name. Ah, he remembered. He wasn’t alone. Nico looked up and a smile stretched over his face. “Percy.” 

The son of Poseidon gulped. If he thought his students were good at pulling off the puppy-dog-act well he had found their master. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked while gently guiding the boy into a sitting position.

Nico giggled in response, light and carefree, and leaving Percy totally dumbstruck. He hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed this sound. 

“Why are their bananas?”

“Huh?”

“And why are they all blue?” Nico asked fascinated, he seemed incredibly far away. 

“What the-”

Behind him, two familiar voices snickered.

“Nice shot!” Conner Stoll high-fived his big brother.

“Thanks, brother dear.” 

Travis took a dramatic bow and Nico laughed at his antics.

“What did you do?” Percy demanded to know.

“Relax mama-bear, it’s just a Mist-Bomb,” the Hermes-kid waved him off.

“In plus-minus an hour you get your grumpy teen back,” Travis chimed in. 

“Little pipsqueak here deserves a break,” Conner nodded grinning from ear to ear. Without a warning, he leaned down to tousle through Nico’s hair. It was so soft. Nico didn’t appear to mind. Did he even notice? 

“After all, he won us almost the whole pool.”

“You were betting? On us? On Nico?” Percy shot the pair an angry glare. 

“Who wasn’t?” 

Fair enough.

“If it helps, we had our money on you, Perc,” the tricksters replied without remorse. 

“No. It really doesn’t.” 

“You both put on a great show,” the older brother smirked mischievous, ignoring Percy and watching over Nico, who babbled happily to himself. “He’s going to trip balls.” 

“It’s not funny.” Well admittedly it was a tiny bit funny seeing the son of Hades marvel at his own fingers as if they belonged to the Seven Wonders of the World, but that wasn’t the point.

“Loosen up!” Conner rolled his eyes.

“You should be ashamed of yourselves. You drugged a minor!” Percy wasn’t amused.

“Jokes on you! We gave up our dignity a long time ago.” 

“Also pretty sure Nico is no minor.”

“How old is he?”

“Pff, at least over 85 years,” Connor shrugged. 

“You know what I mean!” Those two were unbelievable.

“Oh come on, get the stick out of your ass.”

“Don’t be such a wet blanket,” Travis added. He put an arm around Percy’s shoulder that was swiftly removed. He was having absolutely none of it. 

“Urgh, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“It’s harmless,” Conner promised. 

“How is this harmless?” Percy motioned toward Nico. The boy’s eyes were dilated and he was swaying dangerously from side to side. His nose crinkled in frustration when he repeatedly failed to convince his clumsy legs to move. A small part of Percy’s lizard-brain cooed. He looked absolutely adorable. 

“Don’t make a scene,” Travis rolled his eyes. Though he tried to keep the atmosphere calm, he was growing annoyed with the son of Poseidon. 

“I am not making a scene,” Percy argued. 

The cluster of people attracted by the three of them bickering proved otherwise. Heads were turning and Percy didn’t appreciate them staring at Nico like that. 

Their voices got more agitated as they slowly lost themselves in the trivial squabble until the ground suddenly trembled. A crack filled the air, sharp and vicious like a whip. Between them, a rupture split the earth so far he couldn’t see the end - they were barely able to jump aside in time. It was sucking in the light, stretching it thin, till the boundless abyss completely claimed it. 

“Ni-Nico?”

He wasn’t smiling anymore. The grass around him was wilted and brown. He’d given up the struggle to get back onto his feet. His pale fingers buried themselves into the dirt beneath, clinging to something that wasn’t there. 

“What's happening?” Conner panicked as black flames started to emerge from the son of Hades. 

It took Percy a moment to realize that those were actually shadows - tendrils of darkness and death expanding and contracting, illuminating him in the glow of the underworld. 

Shit. 

“Nico?” He called and Percy’s shoulders relaxed when Nico lifted his head at the sound of his voice, only to flinch violently backward. He’d seen this expression before. Deep down in the depth of Tartarus Annabeth had looked the same.  



	8. Chapter 8

  
“Please be there, please be there,” the son of Apollo begged as he sharply turned around another corner. His legs were burning and he could feel the exhaustion taking over. 

“Please- ”

Thank gods’! He could have kissed him in relief when he finally found the one and only Jason Grace.

“Jason help!”

“Huh? Austin?”

The kid needed a couple of moments to fill his lungs with precious air.

“Nico,” he coughed. “He needs -”

“Where?” Jason interrupted harshly. He didn’t really require any more information besides that. 

“By the forge.”

Jason nodded. Before Austin knew the son of Zeus had his arms around him and off they went. He was trying to fill in the other demigod as good as possible so he would at least get the general gist of the situation, but damn flying was scary. 

“Crap,” Jason summarized eloquently. His eyes scanned over the scene beneath them. Hundreds of skeletons swarmed the area. Campers had banded together, forming small troupes, however, they were clearly outnumbered. For each undead defeated two new came crawling out of the open floor and roaming the earth. They stood no chance. Easily they were washed away by the white ocean of bones.

A familiar face flashed up in the crowd and Jason landed nearby. Both he and Austin were immediately attacked and he felt the familiar urge to flip a coin. 

“What the fuck did you do?” Jason yelled over the chaos. 

“Why does everyone always assume it was me?” Percy pouted while hindering another skeleton to chop off his head. 

“Well - ” 

“Priorities!” Percy intervened urgently and Jason noticed that the son of Poseidon wasn’t looking that good. His moves were sloppy and he was covered in a thick layer of sweat. He seemed rather drained. 

“We have to stop Nico,” Percy panted as Jason started to get sucked into the battle as well. 

Suddenly the ex-praetor understood why he was here. There was only one way to reach him. They didn’t need another powerhouse-fighter they needed a helicopter. 

“He’s hallucinating about - “

“On my way!” He wasn’t gonna waste any more time.

“Jason wait!” Percy called after him. No use. Like Clark Kent, his bro took off to rescue his Lois Lane. 

“…He might be dangerous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of Jason dropping literally anything for Nico as a normal occurrence aka:
> 
> supporting character: "Nico needs -"  
> Jason: *rushes off to find him*  
> supporting character: "... a tissue."


	9. Chapter 9

  
“Nico!” Jason called as soon as he saw him. 

Fuck. 

He rushed down, barely finding his footing during the hurried super-hero landing. A circle of black - at least 30 feet wide, surrounded Nico. Everything near him had died. There was no life, only decay and misery that weaved into the splintered soil. Dense shadows consumed the boy’s slim form. They were coming from within, gnawing at him as his hands drilled into the ground to summon his eternal army. Jason winced. His fingertips were a bloody mess as if he had been clawing through cement and glass. 

In two big strides, the son of Jupiter closed the distance. Without hesitation, he knelt beside him, and for a moment the picture he painted stunned him. 

“Nico please,” Jason felt like his heart had been ripped out. 

He was crying. Nico was crying. Fat teardrops ran down his cheeks, pouring over his chin in an endless stream of agony while his body was shaking with silent sobs. He looked terrified.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay,” Jason tried, careful not to make any sudden movements. “It’s me, Jason.”

Nico didn’t answer. In fact, he wasn’t making any sound whatsoever. In shock, Jason realized he was biting the inside of his mouth to keep himself from screaming. 

“Please. Nico stop,” he pleaded, his tone soothing and as soft as possible. No reaction. Nothing seemed to work, no amount of words would reach him. Nico stared ahead as if he wasn’t even there. He was shivering more violently now, his breath ragged, dangerously close to hyperventilating. 

Jason didn’t know what to do. 

He reached out, placing his arms gently around him.

"It's just an illusion. It's not real, just the mist messing with you," Jason continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear while rubbing over his back.

There was a wet spot forming where Nico's face pressed against his chest and he could feel the fear in the straight lines of his shoulders. Otherwise, the boy now seemed motionless - silent as a grave. 

"You have to snap out of it," he begged as he held him tighter. And then all hell broke loose.

More and more skeletons came free as the skin of the earth burst open, aiding their master. A howl from deep below crawled to the surface. No way, the barrier! But how? The gods themselves had -

"Nico!"

The boy's black orbs were dull and empty. Blood started to drip from his nose and ears and Jason could literally see his heart frantically drum against his ribcage.

"I am so sorry," he choked before he did what he promised himself he would never do. Hurt him. 

He had no choice other than to knock him out.

As soon as Nico's eyes shut close the legions of undead crumbled into rattling piles of bones. Carefully he cradled the lifeless child in his arms. The shadows were gone but the tears were still running.

Jason clenched his fist and bit back an angry growl. He was going to kill the Stolls. 

"Jason?" 

Percy and Will Solace stood behind him.

The son of Zeus rose to his feet. There was murder on his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Will had never seen Percy or Jason so mad. He couldn’t blame the two. The son of Apollo was pretty pissed himself. This time the Hermes-kids had truly done it. 

“Go ahead,” he told them. “I’ll take care of him.” 

They left, and Will wanted to be in neither Travis nor Conner’s shoes. 

He took a deep breath. Nico appeared eerily similar to his first visit in the infirmary, icy lips, white as a ghost and fascinating all on his own. He was still crying though, even when unconscious. 

Will sighed. In a well practice motion, he reached forward to take his vitals, phasing right through his wrist.  
  
.  
.  
.

“Will…”

The fragile body on the infirmary bed stirred.

He didn’t know what to make of the son of Hades. He’d seen the power the other wielded, the destruction he could unleash. Yet, with his high cheekbones and silky curls, he looked like one of Michelangelo’s paintings rather than the child of the lord of the Underworld. It was such a strange contrast to the warm glowing Christmas lights decorating him. 

“Will.”

He shook his head. Glancing down at the sleeping boy he wondered if it was worth all the trouble. The son of Apollo put a dolphin-shaped night light onto his pillow, before turning around.

Suddenly he felt a weak pull. Trembling fingers grabbed the back of his shirt and a pair of blurry, red-rimmed eyes was directed at him. His skin felt cold. 

“Did… Did I hurt someone?” Nico’s voice sounded hollow.

Will’s eyes widened. It sounded like his reply could make or break him. He gulped. For a second all he could do was stare unbelievingly at the demigod. He had spent the last 32 hours passed out, literally going through hell and on the verge of death and he still - there he had his answer. 

“No.” Again he moved his head from side to side. “No, you didn’t.”

Nico’s shoulders relaxed. He released Will, as Hypnos claimed him once more. Softly the healer brushed some dark hair away from his forehead and his frowned smoothened. Nico di Angelo was a dangerous thing to love.

Will’s gaze lingered a little longer as the lights illuminated the two of them. Soon enough the infirmary would demand his full attention, but for now- 

“For fucks sake Will! Stop drooling over the Grim Reaper and get back to work!” Kayla brought him down to reality. 

Ah, there it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Percy and Jason are not amused](https://ilyone.tumblr.com/image/90365923058)


	11. Chapter 11

  
Nico woke up. This time for real. His body felt weird, not solid more like liquid or gas. As if it was going to vaporize if he did not focus on simply being there. He opened his eyes. Unsurprisingly he was alone. What did surprise him was the glimmering shine around him. That had to be a first. But even though it tried its best Nico knew the darkness couldn’t be kept at bay. He sensed the shadows on the edge where the light failed him and took a deep breath. 

_It’s fine,_ the son of Hades reminded himself. His memories were still a little fuzzy but it was fine. 

He remembered Percy. Percy smiling down at him, being so close. He’d felt happy and warm and safe. Things changed. Of course, they did. Nico and happiness never went well together. Percy was angry. With him? Nico had wanted to… He wasn’t sure what he’d wanted. Something had been wrong. He was wrong. Percy had called his name, but when he’d looked up all he could see was the disgust on the other’s face and then he’d left. He’d left and Nico couldn’t blame him. They all leave. It hurt, and he, he was back… He remembered being scared, asking for help. After that nothing. 

Nico closed his eyes once more. Soon he would find out all the details but for now...

.  
.  
.

The prince of the Underworld took another bite out of his blueberry muffin and rolled his eyes at Percy’s longing glances. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Jason asked. 

Splitting it in half Nico handed a piece to the son of Poseidon. Percy’s excited grin managed to stretch from ear to ear. He looked like a child on Christmas. The image came much easier to mind with all the ridiculous decor around them. 

“Yeah,” he replied. “I can’t hide in here forever.” 

Nico offered Jason the other half but Juno’s champ declined with a shake of his head and a small smile.

“I am also pretty sure that Will is going to kill us if we stay any longer,” he added, pointedly looking at Percy, who crumbled all over Nico’s bedsheets as he devoured his sweet treat. “I am rather impressed he didn’t do it already.”

“I have nothing against _you_ staying. It’s just the company you attract that is a bit… much,” Will said suddenly appearing out of thin air. 

The healer glared slightly at Percy and ah yeah, the lava-lamp-incident. Will was an easy-going fella, however, the infirmary was his baby and even he had limits. Not that they did it on purpose. The healer replaced Nico’s snack with an apple and nudged his foot against one of the piles of messy notes that covered the ground. 

“Oops.” Jason hurried to get a hold of the sheets filled with temple designs, only to put them in the exact same spot. It was the last one unoccupied. 

While Percy was an occasional health hazard visiting, Jason managed to move basically in with Nico. And he brought all his stuff. 

“Don’t think you’re off the hook di Angelo. You’re still my patient and I am gonna check on you,” the head Counselor threatened before leaving. 

“Awww, Nico making friends,” Percy giggled. 

The son of Hades stared perplexed after him. “I think he stole my muffin.” 


	12. Chapter 12

  
“Did you hear?” A girl asked.

Jason gritted his teeth. If he got a drachma for every stupid rumor that had spread over the past couple of days, he’d probably be rich by now. 

“He’s a spy working for the other side.” 

“No way!”

“Hades send him to gather information, to sabotage us,” she continued.

The small group of Aphrodite-kids huddled closer. Not that they were trying to be particularly subtle. They didn’t even bother to lower their voices. 

“I never trusted him.” One of them agreed. “Traitor.”

The former praetor balled his fist, accidentally drowning his pancakes in syrup.

“Just look at him. He’s such a creep.”

Jason took a deep breath while his knife cut through his innocent breakfast. The ceramic plate screeched pitifully under the pressure he used, it was a wonder it didn’t break. 

“His necromancy is pretty weird.”

“Right!?” A nod followed.

 _Your face is pretty weird_ , he thought and squinted his eyes before stabbing a piece and chewed on it. 

“I heard he uses blood rituals. Kills cats and stuff.”

A couple of campers gasped appalled. 

“I heard he does it for fun.” 

The food in Jason’s mouth turned to ash and his hands began shaking. How dare!

“I heard he eats human flesh,” Travis Stoll leaned in from behind and evoked a couple of nervous shrieks in the increasing circle.

The son of Jupiter rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure Nico preferred a bagel over the taste of his fellow demigods.

“He eats campers,” Conner chimed in.

“Only the stupid ones though,” Travis added seriously.

“ Oh no!” As theatrically as can be the younger brother’s face morphed into a grimace of pure horror. “No survivors among you donkeys then!”

“Get out of my face Conner,” an older girl complained.

“You know,” Travis's voice was suddenly low and strangely emotionless. In combination with the payoff from their recent prank, Jason and Percy had gifted him with he looked rather intimidating. “Nico is not the only dangerous person around. I can eat campers too.” 

Silence. 1. 2. 3. 

Conner burst into laughter. “Oh gosh, that sounded so wrong!” 

Travis simply shrugged. “You know what I mean.” He smiled tight-lipped and gave each member of the group one final warning glare. “No takebacks.” With that, the tricksters returned to their own table. 

Jason relaxed. Maybe -

“Did you hear?” Another wave of ill-founded rumors came seconds later from a different corner of the hall.

He couldn’t take it anymore. Slamming his cup down he left. 

.  
.  
. 

“What the heck is wrong with those people!” Jason almost yelled at Percy. 

They were on their way to the infirmary and Jason couldn’t wait to get there. Thank gods’ Will did not allow for any gossip whatsoever. At least not on his watch. The head counselor even kicked a Demeter-kid out that was about to badmouth the son of Hades in front of them. 

“It’s not that bad,” Percy tried to calm his friend. “Just don’t listen to them. Everyone knows it’s bullshit anyway,” he said which earned him a disbelieving look from Jason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna edit it...tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't get confused about the changing chapter amount - sometimes during editing I just put them together, so it's easier to read and the overarching flow feels better.
> 
> Like, comment and subscribe ;)


End file.
